


Tuxedo

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, I literally have no reason to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Vaggie helps Charlie figure out what to wear for her big news interview.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Tuxedo

“How about this one?”

“Uh uh”

“This one?’

“Nope.”

“Maybe this one?”

“No… I don’t think so.”

“Charlie!”

“I’m sorry!”

This had been the pattern for the better part of two hours. The much-anticipated interview on Channel 666 stood mere hours away and the overzealous princess of Hell herself had yet to choose an appropriate outfit for the occasion. However, it should be duly noted that such a situation was no fault of negligence. After a largely one-sided discussion on the importance of properly preparing for this interview, Vaggie and Charlie spent nearly every waking moment doing just that. Between straightening out logistics, planning the speech, and making sure Angel Dust didn't fuck everything up, picking out an outfit was put on the backburner.

What about this one? The next item of clothing to be held up was a bright pink shirt with white pants to match. From her side of the closet, Vaggie's disapproval manifested on her face in the form of furrowed brows and a slight frown. Her hands were still buried deep within the closet- likely set on the next outfit she was going to propose- as she gave Charlie a once over. The other demon held the clothes to herself and smiled wide.

"I don't think people are going to take you seriously if you don't dress like it..." Vaggie tried her best to state her rejection of the outfit as pleasantly as possible, which was a trait she strived to improve since the discussion of redemption became so prominent in their relationship. Despite such valiant efforts, Charlie still caught the underlying judgment in her girlfriend's statement. Her shoulder slumped with resignation and she put the outfit back from whence it came.

"Maybe we should have gotten Angel to help us with this. He's pretty good with this kind of stuff. Where is he, anyway?" Charlie's eyes performed a cursory scan of the room as if the spide demon had merely been silently sulking in the corner. Vaggie could only continue to wish for such a blessing in Hell. Instead, she kept her attention focused on her disheveled girlfriend. This interview was pertinent to the success of the hotel and Charlie looked like she'd just woken up. Which she had.

Vaggie got closer enough to Charlie to grab her shoulder and look the taller demon directly in the eyes. Black irises stared curiously into a yellow one as Vaggie garnered Charlie's full attention. "Charlie, the interview is only in a couple of hours and you're still in your pajamas. Please! Forget about Angel and everything else. You need a good _professional_ outfit. Alright?" Charlie nodded in silence. Her eyes darted between Vaggie's eye and the X that took up residence over the other.

The two continued searching for a suitable outfit. At one point in time, they stopped bothering to replace the clothes on their respective hangers and a formidable pile began to amass on the floor between them. Neither seemed to mind as they continued to exhaust the outfits in Charlie's impressive wardrobe.

An astonished gasp interrupted the relative peace that the room had fallen into. Vaggie jumped and dropped a conservative black dress she had been holding onto the pile, which seemed to swallow it into its mass and claim it until the pile is dismantled. Her eyes frantically searched the room to see what had Charlie so excited, but the blonde could not be found.

Further within the closet, a few hung clothes feel to the ground as a disturbance behind them made itself known. From behind the line of clothing, a red, black, and white tuxedo was thrust into Vaggie's view. Despite its distinct lack of glitter- which was a fairly alien concept within Charlie's closet- the outfit appeared to shimmer in the bright closet lights.

Vaggie's eye widened in splendor as she beheld the outfit. It was most certainly not the work of an overly powerful entity, but it also not a shoddy outfit by any stretch of the imagination either. In truth, the tuxedo wasn't even the finest garment in the collection, but at that moment it seemed to be.

"Isn't it perfect?" Charlie exclaimed. She too appeared from behind the wall of clothes and presented the tuxedo with a flourish so iconic to Charlie that she might as well patent it. Fanged smile was wide on display. Vaggie herself returned a gentle grin and nodded.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up fluff. I hope you like it! Please, leave a kudos, comment, and share if you can. Have a good one!


End file.
